


He Keeps Me Warm

by officerstilinskihale



Series: Collide [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Frottage, Hale Family Feels, M/M, Prom, Romance, Slow Dancing, as opposed to, being as yuck as scallison, but kind of gag-inducing, grinding all up on it, happiness, i'm so sorry!, like a stupid attempt at writing a half not really sex scene, so much of the fluff, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officerstilinskihale/pseuds/officerstilinskihale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p class="MsoNormal">“I don’t care what anyone else thinks,” he told Stiles softly, “I’m never happier than when I’m with you.”</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">“If I didn’t want to get to the school as soon as possible so I can show you off and rub it in everyone’s face how hot my date is, I would definitely be blowing you right now.”</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Derek choked and swerves violently, nearly crashing into a fire hydrant before he gets control of the car and stares at Stiles, scandalized.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Stiles laughs out loud for the rest of the car ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Keeps Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to everyone who read the first part of this series and especially to those who asked for a follow-up. Thank you so much!
> 
> Work title is from Macklemore & Ryan Lewis' "Same Love", which is so beautiful I cry. The video is [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hlVBg7_08n0) and is actually perfect.
> 
> I don't own the characters in this story, they belong to the amazing Jeff Davis and also, I do not own "Kiss Me", which belongs to the also awesome Ed Sheeran, who is my ginger king.
> 
> Unbeta'd, so I apologise for any mistakes I have missed. Also, I had a bit of trouble with the writing of this so I'm sorry if I switch tenses, I think I did at some points. I'm sorry for that as well.
> 
> This is painfully fluffy, so I'm sorry if I accidentally trigger diabetes for anyone. Enjoy!

Stiles had been sitting on the edge of his bed, staring at the ceiling for about ten minutes when he heard his window open. Surprised, he squeaked and grabbed his phone to check the time.

“Derek! You’re early! I thought—“

Whatever he was about to say caught in his throat as he saw Derek straightening his pants, glaring angrily at his shoes. Derek looked up and met his gaze, suspicious of Stiles’ silence. When he noticed Stiles’ disbelieving stare, he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and cleared his throat.

“Is it okay?” he asked self-consciously. Breaking out in a smile, Stiles pulled on his vest, buttoning it up carefully.

“You look really good,” he said softly, “I was just—wow. That’s all. Like, _fuck_ , really good.” Stiles’ eyes took in Derek’s appearance again from head to toe, unconsciously licking his lips as his eyes darkened.

“C’mere,” Derek growled lowly, grabbing Stiles’ wrist and pulling him up, pressing their bodies together. Stiles could feel his heart pounding as Derek put a finger under his chin, tilting Stiles’ head up and kissing him.

Sucking on Stiles’ bottom lip, Derek smirked at the soft noise Stiles made, his hands fisting involuntarily in Derek’s jacket. Derek rolled his hips against Stiles’ experimentally, grinning as Stiles’ gasps and takes the opportunity to slip his tongue inside, licking into Stiles’ mouth. Shifting slightly, Stiles slid his thigh in between Derek’s legs and when Stiles arched up against him, Derek couldn’t hold back a low groan. Grabbing Stiles’ hips, he pulled him flush against his body, his brain short-circuiting at the delicious friction of Stiles’ leg against his half-hard cock. Pulling away, Stiles’ pupils were blown and he was panting slightly, his pants straining against his erection. Derek felt his throat dry, it had been so long since he had _this_ , and he had never seen anyone look so gorgeous as Stiles did in that moment. He just wanted to pull Stiles’ pants down with his teeth, lick at Stiles over and over again until he was a sobbing, incoherent mess, begging Derek to let him come.

“No, Derek,” Stiles said, his voice croaky, putting a hand on Derek’s chest as he tried to step closer to the younger boy. Frowning, Derek stepped backward and looked at Stiles questioningly.

“This is a rental,” he explained, readjusting his pants and it was such an absurd excuse Derek couldn’t help a little snort and rolled his eyes at Stiles’ pleased expression.

“You need to come up with a better reason to stop me,” Derek said, his voice much lower than usual and he saw Stiles swallow, his Adam’s apple bobbing nervously. Shooting Stiles a predatory grin, he closed the distance between them and leaned in, only to have Stiles blurt out—

“My father is downstairs!”

Flinching back like he’d been burned, Derek looked towards the door to Stiles’ room and cocked his head, listening.

“Does he know I’m taking you to prom?” he asked Stiles, narrowing his eyes when the younger boy scratches his head and avoids his eyes.

“Stiles,” he growled warningly. Shooting him a weak smile, Stiles shoved his hands in his pockets.

“It might have slipped my mind?” it was more of a question and Derek’s eyes widened in terror.

“Stiles!”

Stiles picked up his bowtie and began tying it, pausing for a moment as his brain seemed to realize something. Looking down at his bowtie, his eyes flew to Derek’s tie and then back to the strip of cloth in his hand before he broke out into a silly smile.

“What?” Derek asked, exasperated but Stiles wasn’t fazed, picking up on the underlying fondness in Derek’s voice.

“You matched colors,” Stiles said gleefully and Derek flushed, looking away.

“Coincidence,” he said gruffly, ignoring how Stiles patted him on the cheek before turning back to fix up his bowtie.

“You are _adorable_ ,” he cooed, his grin widening as Derek scowled.

“Am not,” he mumbled, picking up Stiles’ blazer.

“Are you going to jump out the window and avoid my dad?” Stiles asked, taking the jacket from Derek and pecking him on the cheek gratefully.

“Do you want me to?” Derek asked, confused.

Frowning in thought, Stiles was quiet for a minute before nodding.

“Yes, but he would respect you more if you didn’t avoid him and you could probably use all the points you can get.”

Derek opened his mouth to argue then shut it quickly at Stiles’ pointed look. It was true anyway.

Taking one last look around the room, satisfied he had everything he needed, Stiles walked out of the room, Derek trailing awkwardly behind him. Stopping just outside the kitchen door, Stiles turned to Derek and straightened his tie.

“This is the part where I’m so glad you have accelerated healing, a bullet wound won’t stop you coming to prom with me,” he whispered before walking into the kitchen where his dad was sitting, studying a case, Derek letting out a horrified noise as he followed the younger boy.

“Stiles,” the Sheriff started out calmly, and Stiles let out a little whimper, pressing back up against Derek, “wanna explain why Derek Hale is following you down the stairs when I don’t recall him ever walking through the front door?”

There was a beat before Stiles said weakly,

“Dad your uniform looks absolutely spiffing today.”

“As opposed to every other day?” the Sheriff asked, raising an eyebrow and Derek couldn’t hold back a snort, which turned into a cough when the Sheriff turned his gaze behind Stiles.

“Hale,” he said ominously.

“Sir.”

“Dadhe’stakingmetopromandifwedon’tgonowwe’regoingtobelategoodbye!” Stiles squeaked, grabbing Derek’s wrist and dragging him past the table where his dad sat.

“Have fun, be back by 2,” the Sheriff said, his face relaxing and Stiles stopped dead in his tracks.

“What?” he yelped, wincing when Derek elbowed him in the side for not taking what was obviously an easy out.

“I had my suspicions, Stiles,” his dad said, rolling his eyes, “I do this for my _job_ , I’m actually good at it. And I saw the Camaro parked two blocks down, it wasn’t really difficult to piece it together.”

Stiles was speechless, his mouth opening and closing for a few seconds before he turned to Derek in outrage.

“You were going to make me walk two blocks?”

Scoffing, Derek tugged until Stiles let go of his arm and crossed them over his, admittedly impressive (especially in that damn suit), chest.

“Of course not, I would’ve picked you up here. I just wanted to see you beforehand.”

Smiling stupidly at Derek, Stiles didn’t even turn when his father stood up from the table, muttering,

“Jesus, it’s like I walked into a Lifetime movie. We’re talking about this tomorrow, Stiles. Have a good time tonight.”

+++

“What’s wrong?” Derek sighed; looking over at Stiles who had been fiddling with the dial from the moment they got in the car.

“Aren’t you worried about what the pack will say?” he huffed, settling back in his seat, turning slightly to meet Derek’s eyes.

“Are you?” Derek shot back, his eyebrows raised expectantly.

Stiles looked away, focusing instead outside the window. His gaze flicks back to Derek when the older man takes his hand and strokes it gently. A comfortable silence settles over the pair and Stiles feels a nudge of contentment making its way through the restlessness in his head.

“My parents were the happiest couple I knew,” Derek says quietly and Stiles jerks a little, shocked at how freely Derek seems to be offering information about his family, as if it’s no big deal that Stiles is allowed to hear it, “and when I told my mom about it, I was thirteen, she just laughed at me and said that they used to argue _all the time_. They used to fight, back when they first met, when they were dating… Even when my dad proposed they were arguing about it.”

There was a pause and Derek smiled, shaking his head ruefully like he was reliving the memory in his head. The sight made Stiles’ heart ache, just a little, in a good way.

“I was confused, of course. I’d only seen them argue once, and that was when my dad, he was human,” Derek looked at Stiles significantly, whose jaw dropped at _that_ revelation, “left the house when another pack had been attacking us. He came back with a couple of broken ribs and my mother was furious. But he couldn’t stand by and watch her get hurt without doing anything, he said. The fight was over in minutes and my mother was happier than I’d ever seen her after a fight, despite the injuries. And I told her this and I asked her how she knew she was in love, if all they did was argue. She laughed and told me she had been with another guy when she met my dad and apparently this other guy proposed to her. She said, ‘I wanted to say yes, Der. But I realized I couldn’t marry him because I was never as happy with him than I was screaming at your father.’ and I remember she was smiling and I asked her if she ever thought about what would happen if she’d have said yes and she said she had never, before I asked her, thought about him since then.”

Derek laughs then and Stiles squeezes his hand, overwhelmed by the sheer sight of Derek _laughing_ and how beautiful he is. Derek turns to look at Stiles, whose eyes are bright and happy and Derek brings their hands up to brush his lips against Stiles’ knuckles.

“I don’t care what anyone else thinks,” he told Stiles softly, “I’m never happier than when I’m with you.”

“If I didn’t want to get to the school as soon as possible so I can show you off and rub it in everyone’s face how hot my date is, I would definitely be blowing you right now.”

Derek choked and swerves violently, nearly crashing into a fire hydrant before he gets control of the car and stares at Stiles, scandalized.

Stiles laughs out loud for the rest of the car ride.

+++

Pulling the car into park, Derek’s out of the car and opening Stiles’ door before Stiles can even undo his seatbelt.

“I like how Edward Cullen you can be sometimes,” Stiles teases, hoping the night is dark enough to hide the rising flush in his cheeks, “What are you going to do next, sparkle?”

“You forget I’m not a vampire, ripping your throat out with my teeth is more my thing,” Derek snarks back with a smirk, ignoring the tongue Stiles pokes out at him childishly. They stand there for a moment, Stiles’ hands twitching at his sides, not knowing what to do. Derek huffs and entwines their fingers together before beginning to walk towards the entrance of the school.

“I kind of want a huge entrance, like spotlights and everything so I can just go ‘yeah bitches, suck it up, my boyfriend’s hotter than yours’,” Stiles admits on the way and Derek rolls his eyes.

“Knowing your luck you’ll probably trip trying to walk in and everyone will stare but still think you’re a dork.”

Derek let out a low chuckle at Stiles’ affronted gasp and opens the door to let him in.

There is no grand entrance or spotlights… Until there is.

The music suddenly stops as Greenberg, the DJ, catches sight of Stiles and Derek holding hands and everyone turns to see what caused the commotion. Everyone gapes silently for what feels like forever until someone yells out,

“Way to go Stilinski!” and suddenly everyone is cheering and whistling. Derek swears there were even a few catcalls thrown in for good measure. Stiles bows with a goofy grin plastered on his face and when he turns to Derek, his smile stretches even wider, immediately noticing the blush that had risen to the top of his ears. Squeezing Derek’s hand again, he graces the crowd with one last wave and drags Derek off to the food as Greenberg turns the music up.

Grabbing a mini-sandwich, he turns back to find Derek’s pack and Scott crowding around him. Smiling beatifically at them, he takes a satisfied bite of his sandwich as Isaac grumbles and hands Jackson a couple of bills. Lydia and Erica offer him fistbumps and he grins at Allison, who winks at him but doesn’t move any closer. The only one who doesn’t seem to be happy is Scott, who is scowling at Derek’s hand clasped tightly in Stiles’.

“What?” Stiles asked, refusing to drop Derek’s hand.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” it wasn’t a whine, but Scott was scarily close to it.

“Because I knew you’d be like this,” Stiles hisses, his good mood deflating slightly and Derek rubs his thumb on the back of Stiles’ hand soothingly, “Can’t you just let me enjoy this for once? I will talk to you about it tomorrow. You can join my dad in berating me; he’s looking forward to it. Just, let me be happy tonight.”

Sighing, Scott looks away and then back at Stiles, his face hardening.

“If he’s forcing you to do anything…” he trails off, letting the words speak for themselves and Stiles shakes his head in amusement, punching Scott on the shoulder.

Unappeased, Scott turns to Derek.

“If you hurt him in _any_ way, I will get Allison to shoot you and tie you up and I will spend the next five hours asking you about the difference between the anatomy of a bitten werewolf in comparison to someone who’s born that way. I will even research knots in excruciating detail just so I can repeat every mentally scarring thing I read.”

Startled into laughter, Stiles pats Scott on the back.

“This is why we’re brothers for life dude,” he tells him, grinning at the rest of the pack’s horrified stares and adding, “and points for creativity.”

Scott ignores him, still glaring at Derek with a determined look on his face. Derek doesn’t even crack a smile, just nods seriously and says,

“I won’t hurt him, Scott.”

Jackson gags and thrust a cup of punch under Stiles’ nose.

“Have some punch, Stilinski. Danny spiked it and it’s a killer.”

Stiles takes one last look at where his friends are standing, the knowledge that he is probably the only one getting drunk tonight echoing in his head and takes a large gulp of his drink.

His grin is blinding.

+++

An hour later, Stiles isn’t blind drunk, but he’s on his way there, at the stage where everything is all tingly and blurry around the edges and Derek leaves him leaning against a wall to grab Stiles a glass of water.

Blinking blearily, he rubs at his eyes when a blob directly in his line of vision refuses to go away.

“Isaac?” he asks, his gaze finally focusing on the curly-headed beta. Looking around, he noticed Erica and Boyd standing a few feet away and nods, “Hi puppies.”

“I’m happy for you Stiles,” Erica lets out, her smile genuine, “Really, I am. But Derek’s been through a lot of shit and he’s a lot more sensitive than you think.”

Boyd steps closer and pokes him in the chest.

“What she’s trying to say is don’t fuck him up or we will fuck you up,” he says, his voice quiet but deadly serious.

Stiles nods again, schooling his face into a serious expression because no matter how drunk he is, he wants the betas to know that he _genuinely_ likes Derek and would never hurt him on purpose.

“I’m kind of buzzed,” he tells them honestly, rubbing a hand at the back of his neck, “but I’m not going to let him go. I’ll be there for as long as he wants me because he could have anyone and he still chose me. I’m not letting him go.”

Isaac gives him a soft smile and nudges Stiles’ shoulder gently.

“You need to stop putting yourself down,” he told Stiles, his voice low, “you guys are really good together.”

Stiles smiles at him gratefully and the betas give him one last nod before disappearing, just as Derek walks back up to him and Greenberg decides to play “Kiss Me” by Ed Sheeran.

“You wanna dance?’ Derek asks him after Stiles has downed the entire glass in one go.

“I thought you didn’t like dancing,” Stiles observed, confused. Derek shakes his head.

“I don’t mind _this_ dancing,” he motions to the couples that are filling the dancefloor, revolving around each other, “I don’t like all the grinding and the people.”

Stiles burst out laughing. That explains why Derek had just glared at Stiles from the sidelines as Lydia had roped him into the throng of sweaty, ecstatic teenagers bumping and rubbing against each other during the first hour of the party.

“Were you jealous?” he asks, smirking as Derek looks away.

“No,” Derek scoffs, though the flush on his cheeks is admission enough, “I just like—ugh Stiles just come _on_.”

Unable to keep the smile off his face, Stiles follows Derek and then tenses as Derek’s wide hands drop to his hips, his own hands awkwardly held around Derek’s neck.

“I don’t know how to do this,” he admits weakly as Derek begins to move, his hot breath ghosting over Stiles’ neck.

“Just relax,” Derek murmurs against Stiles’ ear, nipping it and eliciting a sharp gasp from Stiles’ open mouth, “and follow my lead.”

Stiles shivers as his muscles loosen and rests his cheek against Derek’s, closing his eyes at the slight brush of stubble against his smooth skin.

_This feels like falling in love_   
_Falling in love_   
_We’re falling in love_

+++

“I’ll walk you to your door,” Derek says, stopping in front of the driveway and pulling the engine into park.

The walk up the driveway is quiet and when they reach the door, Stiles racks his brain for an excuse to kiss Derek but he comes up blank.

“I had a really good time tonight,” he says instead, defeated, “thank you.”

Derek smiles and Stiles’ heart skips a beat at how good it looks on Derek. He isn’t getting used to that anytime soon, that’s for sure.

Leaning in slowly, Stiles’ eyes widen as Derek kisses the corner of his mouth and pulls away, his eyes never leaving Stiles’ face.

“Call me tomorrow,” he murmurs and Stiles nods absently and walks in, shutting the door behind him quietly. He leans against it, staring at the happily at the ceiling for a minute before sighing like a lovestruck teenaged girl. It takes an uncomfortably long moment for him to realize that he didn’t hear the Camaro leave and that Derek could still hear him.

“Oh shit,” he breathed, horrifically embarrassed.

Stiles swears he can hear Derek laughing on the way back to his car.

Best.

Night.

_Ever_.

**Author's Note:**

> I need more people to talk to me on [tumblr](http://officerstilinskihale.tumblr.com/). Please?
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I also take random prompts, just by the way, so if you want anything written down, just message me and stuff. Anything over 1500 words gets posted here on AO3 but anything under that is posted as a drabble on my tumblr. See you there!


End file.
